


Saving Mama's Baby

by darlingswanscharmedbygold



Series: Never Too Far [10]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Kidnapping, Non-Sexual Age Play, mama Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingswanscharmedbygold/pseuds/darlingswanscharmedbygold
Summary: Ingrid kidnaps Emma and emotionally regresses her so she can be her mama. Little does she realize Emma already has a little space and a mama...and she wants her and her alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will say right now, this makes Ingrid out to be a bad person and I won't write another in this verse when she's good and a caretaker for Emma, but if there was interest, I'd do a separate one shot for that. I am not against Ingrid, I love her character, but for this one, I'm going in a different direction.

"Mommy!" Emma wailed.

"Mommy's right here, my little Snowflake," Ingrid cooed, moving to stroke Emma's cheek, but the blonde pulled away.

"No! I want Mommy!"

 

Ingrid sighed, moving away from the adult sized playpen Emma was in. She had kidnapped Emma when she was out of her little space, having no idea it existed. Her plan was to regress Emma mentally to keep her on her side. After the spell had been set, she realized that Emma had a little side already. All magic came with a price and for Ingrid, it was that her former foster daughter knew that Snow was her mommy. No amount of manipulation could change it. So, she conjured up the playpen to keep her from escaping or hurting herself.

 

"Emmy, in your mommy. Please just calm down."

"No! I wan' Mommy and...Daddy and...and Nealy! I wan' blankie and...and binky!" Emma had begun to hyperventilate.

"Oh Emma, you don't need those things. Look at all the toys Mommy got you!"

"NO!" Emma kicked her legs.

"Let my daughter go," Snow's cold voice came from the entrance of the cave. Emma's tears ceased upon seeing her.

"Mommy!" She held her arms out for her.

"Mommy's going to get you, baby. You be by brave girl, okay?" Snow adjusted her bow and arrow.

Ingrid glared at her. "You wouldn't shoot me. Not in front of her."

"Maybe nor the old me. But I've lost my baby too many times to count. I will do what's needed to be done to keep her by my side."

"She's my baby now."

"You don't even have her blankie or her binky. You don't even know how to calm her down, clearly. You just plopped her in a cage."

Ingrid rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic. It's a playpen."

"If you really knew Emma, you'd know those scare her. She doesn't like being trapped around bars, not after her time in jail. Now let her go or my arrow gets better acquainted with your heart."

 

Ingrid let out a frustrated sigh. She'd have to find another way to get Emma. Even if she froze Snow's arrow, she had a feeling that David would be through soon or worse, that other witch they hung around.

 

"This isn't over." Ingrid flicked her wrist so the lock to the playpen opened and in another flick, she disappeared.

 

Emma bolted from the prison and Snow quickly put away her arrow so she could hold her close. The pair was practically squeezing each other to death. Snow laid a million kisses to her face. She couldn't believe that it had happened. David said one minute they were on patrol and he ran ahead to catch a perp. When he turned back, Emma was gone. Snow was beginning to think it was time Emma quit. But then was not the time for such thoughts.

 

"You were so brave," Snow praised. "Look what mommy brought her warrior princess!" She reached into her bag and pulled out not only Emma's blanket, but her pacifier. Emma's eyes lit up and she let her mom put the rubber teat into her mouth. She suckled on it while cuddling both her mommy and blankie. "Lets go home and see Daddy!"

 

Back at the house, Snow cuddled with Emma (just barely letting David getting in some hugs himself). Regina came by to check on the savior and announced that the spell Ingrid set would wear off. Snow knew one thing: little or not, Emma wouldn't be leaving her sight for a very long time.

 

When Emma did snap out of it, she found Snow stroking her hair while she had a tight grip on her.

 

"Mom?"

"Shhh...its okay baby, Mommy's here." Emma just nodded and buried her head into her mom's shoulder. She had a feeling what was going on and knew better to fight it. Yes, she was stubborn and tough, but she got it from someone and sometimes it's just best to go along.

**Author's Note:**

> I do take prompts. :)


End file.
